The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety designated ‘DrisStrawFortySeven’ and botanically known as Fragaria×ananassa. This new strawberry variety was discovered in Ventura County, Calif. in January 2009 and originated from a cross between the proprietary female parent ‘41Q324’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male parent ‘DrisStrawThirtySeven’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,866). A single plant was selected and asexually propagated via tissue culture and vegetative cuttings in Shasta County, Calif. in 2009.
‘DrisStrawFortySeven’ underwent further testing in Ventura County, Calif. from 2010-2015. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via stolons and tissue culture.